


Wings and Wheels

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Driving Lessons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still curious about the human mode of transportation, Lucifer asks Penny if she could teach him how to drive a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Wheels

Lucifer never had need for a car. He had his own set of wings to take him where ever he wished to go. He could be half way across the globe in a second. Getting half way across the galaxy would probably take him about two minutes.

When he first came back to earth, before his...reformation, he had asked Cas what it was like, being in a car. The angel had said that it had been confining. That was all he knew about cars.

Since being topside and without the intention of destroying the world, he had noticed that, no matter where a human was, a car was nearby. He had watched countless hours of T.V. and had found that in every show, a car was somewhere. Car commercials seemed to be the most played out of all the commercials he had seen on the television. 

But what was so fascinating about them? Why do so many humans want them? He could understand that they were necessary for humans, but why did the humans on the TV always compete with each other to see who had the better car? What was the point of buying so much useless stuff, that the humans would never use, just to show off to their friends? 

So he went to Penny.

"Why do humans have cars?" He asked her as she walked to the garage. Penny had a simple car, with two seats and a silver body. 

"We need them to get places." She said, closing the door. "Not all of us have wings you know." She spoke with a smile. Lucifer pulled away and looked at the car with curiosity. "Would you like to come with me?" Penny asked the angel. Lucifer's eyes light up and he nodded. Penny reached over and opened the other door. Lucifer climbed in and sat in the seats. 

"Castiel was right," he commented, touching the dashboard. "it is confining." Penny put the key in and turned the car on. Lucifer listened to the engine click and start at her command. 

"You will need to buckle up." Penny said as she did so. Lucifer watched as a grey strap went around her waist and across her breast bone.

"Why?" He asked, looking for his. 

"Because it is the law." Penny said as Lucifer got the belt and slid it across himself. He looked down and saw the red latch. 

"Why?" He asked again. Penny smiled and put the car in reverse. 

"Because it will save your life if you crash. People get sent through the windshield if they do not wear one and they crash." She explained. Successfully pulled out of the garage, Penny put the car in drive and drove down the empty road. 

They drove in silence for five minutes, nowhere near civilization. 

"It's a nice day," Penny commented, seeing the sun in the sky and clouds drifting aimlessly. Lucifer did not reply, he was too busy playing with the volume control. Penny pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car.

"Why have we stopped?" Lucifer asked looking around. Penny smiled and clicked two buttons. Suddenly the roof was coming off. Lucifer watched in fascination as the top of the car folded itself into the back of the car. He could feel the air's warm summer breeze now. Penny rolled the windows down and put the car in drive again. 

"You're buckled right?" She asked loudly. Lucifer nodded. Penny smiled and hit the gas. The engine of the car seemed excited to get going, to go faster than it had been. The open stretch of road was eaten under the wheels of the car. Penny's hair whipped around her head and Lucifer could feel the wind hit the shadow of his wings.

"This is like flying!" He shouted happily as Penny accelerated faster than was safe. 

They drove like that (recklessly) until they reached the outskirts of humanity. Penny slowed down for their safety and so that she would not be arrested. She looked over and saw how happy Lucifer was, hair messed up just as badly as Cas'. 

"Do you want to learn how to drive?" Penny asked him as she pulled into an empty parking lot. She parked the car and waited for a reply. Lucifer thought about the question. 

Did he want to learn how to drive?

When would he need this skill?

What was the point of all of this?

He had his own form of transportation, so why was he inclined to learn how to drive?

He nodded his head. 

"Okay." Penny said smiling. "First things first. Gas." She pointed to the right pedal. "Break." Pointed to the larger left one. "Wheel." She said gripping the wheel. She explained how the car's gears worked and that it was an automatic so he would not have to change gears. "Get out." Penny said, stepping out of the car. Lucifer got out of the car and they traded places. 

Lucifer gripped the wheel and could feel that the car, no matter how simple, could kill someone. 

"Now, slowly put the car in drive." Penny said calmly. Lucifer shook his head. 

"I can't do this." He said shaking his head. 

"Why?" She asked the angel. Lucifer knew that if he messed up once, it could kill his mate. 

"I could kill you." Lucifer mumbled, looking at her intently. Penny laughed at that. 

"As if  _you_ would kill me." She laughed again. "We won't leave the parking lot and we wont go fast." She promised. Lucifer looked at her and sighed. Gripping the wheel tightly, he held the break and put the car in drive. 

"Good." Penny praised. "Now, slowly let your foot off of the break, but do not touch the gas. Let the car carry you." Ever so slowly, Lucifer let the pressure off of the break pedal. For a second the car was still stopped, but then it creaked forward. Lucifer slammed on the break. The car halted and seemed to growl at the intrusion of going faster than five miles per hour. 

"It's okay. The car has to move some for you to learn." Penny reassured him patiently. Lucifer swallowed a dry mouth and let his foot off of the break. This time the car started rolling immediately, but not quickly. 

"Okay." Penny said, happy that they were moving. "Now, gently touch the gas." Lucifer whined at the command, feeling like a small fledgling, he obeyed with hesitance. The gas did not pick up immediately. He pushed a little harder and then the car lurched forward. Panicking, he slammed on the break, halting the car. Penny shook her head and reassured him again. 

It took Penny an hour to get Lucifer to go around in a circle. The turns scared the angel as much as the gas and break had.

"You need gas to turn." Penny said as they got closer to the wall.

"But if I use gas, then we will crash." Lucifer argued. The wall was getting nearer. 

"Turn Lucifer." Penny said sternly. They were not going fast at all, and neither the car nor the wall would be taking any damage if they hit it, but still, it would be hitting a brick wall.

"I can't!" 

"You can!" Penny shouted at him. Lucifer took the wheel and jerked it to the left while slamming on the gas. Penny was tossed to the left and then lurched back. When Lucifer finished the turn, he slammed on the break, knocking the human forward. Lucifer put the car in park and looked at his mate. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, running his hand on her head. "I knew that I should not have done this." He said. 

"You did fine," Penny told him as she sat up in the passenger seat. "You just need practice." 

So after the last three turns, Lucifer found himself tired. 

"One more lap," Penny told him.

"But I'm tired." He said, pouting slightly. 

"You are not a child." Penny said sternly. "You got this." This time her tone was more reassuring. The Morning Star sighed and put the car back in drive. It took him five minutes to complete the circle this time. Penny cheered him on the whole way. When it was time for them to switch, Lucifer heard her think,

 _next is parallel parking._ She giggled to herself. The drive home was not eventful with Penny driving. They kept the roof top down for Lucifer's enjoyment. 

*

Lucifer found his mate asleep on the bed when he walked into their room. Penny still had the lights on and her laptop  on the side. He picked it up and saw she was on a video site. 

_How to Parallel Park._

Lucifer watched the video on mute and shut the lid quickly. 

"There is no way..." He muttered, dreading the day when Penny would attempt to teach him that skill. 


End file.
